Changing times
by Sindhu815
Summary: Elizabeth Covington signs up to play football and it turns out to be not quite what she expected. How will everyone react to a female football player?
1. Default Chapter

Elizabeth Covington ran down the halls to the gym doors, where the sign up sheet for sports try-outs were. 

When she arrived she saw a brown haired boy taking the sheets down.

"Just a minute, I'd like to sign up," she spoke in a light British accent slightly out of breath from her run down the halls.

The boy turned to her and looked her up and down, "Cheerleading sign up is over there, with that body you'll make it."

Some girls may have taken that as a compliment and fainted, having RAY talk to them; he was good looking and a jock. Elizabeth thought he was a jerk. 

"I am not here to sign up for _cheerleading. _I am going to play football." Elizabeth was not about to lose her temper on her first day of school.

The boy looked at her for a second, "Did you say you wanted to try out for football?" his voice squeaked.

"Great he's not only a jerk, but he's a stupid jerk" Elizabeth thought to herself. She spoke to him patiently, as if she was talking to a little kid, "I am here to sign up for football. I am going to be very unhappy, if you don't hand me that sign up sheet right now."

Ray silently handed her the paper, still in shock. Elizabeth signed her name and started to walk away.

"You are going to die out there." said Ray. His voice echoed throughout the empty halls.

"Die my foot. When he see me, on the team he'll die of shock, or maybe his brain will just shut down because of too much thinking. I learned how to play football as soon as I learned how to walk. Every team I have ever been on has made it to the championships and won." Elizabeth said to herself. 

She walked out to the front of the school and the buses were gone and no one was around. The first day of school could definitely have gone better. The classes were all so much easier than they had been back home, she was put in all the lowest classes. These people must have thought anyone who wasn't born and raised in Alexandria was stupid.

"Do you need a ride or something?" A very large boy stood next to her and seemed to be waiting for an answer.

Did she really have a choice, her dad wouldn't be coming home until late, and when he found out she wasn't home, he would probably call the police; she definitely didn't need that. "Yes a ride would be wonderful"

"My name is Louie Lastick. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around" 

"My names is Elizabeth Covington. My dad got transferred here from Britan. I came here about a week ago."

"So how do you like TC Williams?"

"Its alright, but I would rather finish my senior year at back home. My house is the next street over." As he pulled up to her house, she noticed he had football written on the back of his jacket. "I'll probably be seeing you around," she said as she closed the car door.

****

*What do you think? I know it started out kinda slow but it'll pick up in the next chap. 


	2. Chap2

Coach Boone and Coach Yoast sat in their office talking. 

"I don't know what we are going to do, since Tom graduated. He was he best kicker I have ever seen. The next one is going to have a lot to live up to." said Coach Yoast.

"We'll find someone." spoke Coach Boone

"I have already been up at all the middle school games, none of these freshman kickers have enough talent to play with the Titans."

Coach Boone sat at his desk scanning the try out sign up sheet, all of a sudden he sat up, a confused look on his face, "Does this say Elizabeth Covington.?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth went to the locker room to change before practice. She wore her old football jersey, she had worn that during last year's championship game, which her team had won. A little extra luck wouldn't hurt. She slid on her shorts, tied her blond hair into a ponytail and walked out onto the field. 

There were two men standing on the side of the field, she guessed that they were their coaches. Next to them a boy in a wheelchair and a little girl with plenty of hair seemed to be having a very heated conversation. Most of the guys were messing around on the field.

"This school is so lame. It doesn't even have a separate girls football team" she thought to herself. "Didn't that guy Louie play football, where was he? It's kind of weird standing all by yourself, just watching everyone have a good time."

One of the coaches blew a whistle, and the guys started making their way to the coaches and Elizabeth walked behind them. 

"Cheerleading is practicing in the gym." said the white coach kindly.

Elizabeth's piercing blue eyes stared straight into his, "I'm not here to cheerlead, I am playing football."

"Maybe you don't quite understand the game, football is a very rough sport. It's no badminton or cheerleading, people break their bones out there and sometimes get some permanent damage done to them."

"Coach, I understand the risks, but let me tell you that I am very, very good." she replied evenly. The coach looked like he was about to say more, but the black coach called him over.

"I am Coach Boone. This is coach Himes, and this is Coach Yoast. We are not able to go to Gettysburg College this year for camp, but I hope you don't think practice will be any easier. It will be a lot harder, you all have your parents to go back to when your done, I want to work you real hard so that you'll be grateful to see them." 

"That Coach is definitely intimidating." she thought to herself.

"Names and positions" said coach Himes

"Quarterback" said a boy with blond hair cut to his shoulders.

"Yeah Sunshine. Sunshine" most of the guys screamed his name.

As Elizabeth stood in line, she heard positions she had never heard before. "What in the world is a quarterback, and a running back. These Americans are very strange." she thought to herself.

Coach Himes said "Now that we have got all the names and positions you can all go warm up."

"I want you all to go run 2 miles, then we will do up downs until I say we can stop." said Coach Boone. 

The team started to go run and Elizabeth approached Coach Boone.

"Excuse me, I think you skipped over me when you were taking roll." she said 

"Are you trying out for football? Do you-"

"Yes, I know what the risks are, I was already informed by Coach Yoast. I am new to this country and I am quite confused about your position names. Can you explain them, so I can tell you mine."

Coach Boone looked at her for a minute and said, "Where are you from?"

"England"

"Now what position do you play?"

"Defense, I am a fullback"

"Is your ball a circle?"

"This coach guy is definitely crazy, what a dumb question." she thought. "yes it's a circle." she answered.

Coach Boone got a pitying look on his face and said, "I am sorry. I think you have the wrong game. This is American football. I don't think they play that in England. Here they call football soccer."

Elizabeth stood there for a second. "I am such an idiot. I have heard of American football before, I didn't even think that.. I must seem like such a fool." she thought to herself.

"Now do the have any soccer teams in this school?"

"Soccer is not very popular here in Virginia, the only other female activity is cheerleading." said Coach Boone gently.

"I think I will go now Coach, I don't want to waste any of your time."

On her why ff the field, there was an oval ball set in some little device that kept it straight up. She kicked it, all her anger went into it. 

Coach Yoast watched her kick that ball. It was set on the 40 yard line, she kicked it straight through the goal. It went through in a perfect arc.

"Hey girl, wait a second" he ran up to her out of breath and said excitedly said, "I want you to kick this ball, through those two poles."

"Excuse me?" she said

"Just try it" 

Elizabeth took a deep breath and did what he said.

It did the same as the ball before. 

She watched the ball in there and turned to Coach Yoast. She saw Coach Boone next to him. 

"You're a Titan" said Coach Boone

****

Does the end part sound kinda of lame? I think there was too much conversation in the story, I hope it wasn't so boring. I think I the next chapter might have more of the ppl from the movie (Gerry, Julius and others). I don't know if romance is coming in the next chapter or not.

Thanks for the ppl who reviewed.

*Ara Kane- when I read ur review I stared cracking up, because your pointing out that whole discrepancy between football and soccer, was basically the whole point of the chapter.


	3. Chap3

"I 'm a Ti...I'm a Titan? I don't know the first thing about football, American football that is." Elizabeth said, shocked.

"With that foot it won't matter. You have got plenty of people who'll teach you the game, myself included. By next week all you'll know all there is to know about football." said Coach Boone.

As Coach Boone and Elizabeth were talking, the rest of the Titans started coming to the field, towards the little blond girl, who stood handing out water. 

Coach Boone blew his whistle and called the team over. "This is Elizabeth Covington, she's going to be our new kicker." The players started whispering to each other in shock.."

Petey was the first on to voice his opinion, "Um Coach Boone, maybe you haven't noticed but there is just one small problem with our new player, she's girl."

Coach Boone looked at him for a second and said, "Do you think I haven't noticed that Petey? Do you think I am stupid. If black and white people can play together, why can't male and female. There might be some problems at first, but we'll get through them, as a team."

****

I wrote this while I was taking a break from studying for calc, so it's pretty short. The next chap will be longer. Please review. I know it's still a little early, but who do you think Liz should be with? I am not sure Louie should be like her older bro or someone who wants to be with her. Please review with suggestions. 


End file.
